Love of a Hiccup
by The Comrade
Summary: Hiccup wants to prove that he also care about the people he love especially when it comes to the love of his life. Hiccstrid. I know some will hate, but I just have a lot of things that I want to put out there.


'I must do whatever it takes to keep my people alive from tragic fate, even for the people that I love the most.' Hiccup thoughts as he just witnessed Astrid being frozen by the Flightmare's mist and now it is coming back to go for the kill. Hiccup must act before it reaches Astrid. Hiccup was about to do the most craziest thing that will get him punched in the gut by Astrid. He jumps off of Toothless and runs towards frozen Astrid.

"Gods, what am I doing?" Hiccup asked himself, but he has no time to think about it. He is sprinting at full charge to save Astrid. He didn't care about his low stamina or his lungs hurting, he was just running as fast as he can to save his childhood crush.

When he reached Astrid, Hiccup shoves her to the ground, which causes her to be unfrozen and Astrid looks at Hiccup, who was doing a challenge stand that Toothless did when he went face-to-face with his archenemy.

"Oh, Gods, this will get me killed." Hiccup said to himself," I'm stupidly crazy for doing this."

Hiccup looks at Astrid and sheds a tear and went to look back at the Flightmare and taunts it with a knife in his hand.

"Come on! Come at me!" Hiccup taunts the Flightmare as it uses it's razor sharp claw and sliced open Hiccup. Hiccup uses the knife and cuts open the Flightmare face as blood from the Flightmare sprayed on his face. Luckily the claws didn't hit any organs of Hiccup, but there is still a chance that Hiccup could die from blood loss.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screams as she watches the horrors of Hiccup getting sliced open from the Flightmare, but when it dropped him, the Flightmare crashed to the ground and died. Hiccup cleared Astrid's family name! He saved the Hofferson's legacy! He saved the spirit of the legendary Fearless Finn Hofferson. Astrid didn't cared about the dead Flightmare, all she care about is her hero, who was laying on the ground while he was taking off his shirt and ties it around his wound to keep the blood in his body. He was laying there slowly and heavily breathing. He saw his left arm dislocated and he pops it back into place.

Hiccup felt a warm feeling and he also felt like something sliding over him. He saw a glimpse of Valhalla, but he knew it wasn't his time. He walks away from it and puts his mind in reality.

When his mind was back to reality he saw Astrid coming towards him and begins holding him in her arms.

"Hiccup, you stupid idiot! Why did you do it?!" Astrid said while tears runs down her cheeks.

"I... did it... for 3... reason... Astrid..." Hiccup said weakly.

"One, I'm a... Haddock... Astrid... if I... cheated death... before... then... I... can sure as hell can... do it... again." Hiccup said for reason 1

"Two, you... know me... I'm... always doing... something crazy." He said for reason number 2, which causes Astrid to smile.

"Three, I... want to... prove to you... that... dragons isn't... the only things... that I care... about." He said for reason 3. From that sentence, Astrid was struck. He did all of that just to prove her that he truly cares about her.

"Guys, I'm here to help..." Fishlegs arrives and see Hiccup wounded and the Flightmare dead.

"What happened?!" Fishlegs shouts.

"I'll explain later, Fishlegs, but first we need to get him to Gothi ASAP!" Astrid orders.

Fishlegs carried Hiccup with him on Meatlug as Astrid flies Toothless. Hiccup on the other hand kept thinking about having the Flightmare's blood on his hands. He thought that he'll never have a dragon's blood on his hand again, but he eventually did have a dragons blood on his hand and it was a dragon that also has been terrorizing Berk for many generation. It was like he only kills a dragon for the reason of bringing tragic to his people.

* * *

After getting Hiccup to Gothi's hut, everyone was surrounding the hut. Stoick and Gobber has there helmet off, Fishlegs and Snotlout were praying to the Great Gods to let the Hero of Berk live. And Astrid was also praying, but to Freyja, the Great Goddess of Love.

"Please, Freyja, let him live." Astrid pleads to Freyja.

When the cabin door opened, Hiccup slowly walks out and sees that everyone in the village was surrounding him. The last time he was sent to Gothi, only Stoick and Gobber were with him, but now since he gain the village trust, pride, and love they will check to see there village's hero.

They cheered as the Hero of Berk stepped outside and see a lot of people cheering for him by saying "Long live the Heir". The others hugged him and the Hofferson family gave him a lot of love for clearing and saving their legacy and spirit.

"I'm very proud of you, son. You did a very good job at putting you own first by sacrificing your own life. I know that having a dragon's blood on you hand was an awful feeling, but you managed to pull it together.." Stoick said as he hugs his son.

"Thanks, dad." Hiccup said as he hugs back. Then he turns and see a beautiful blond girl.

"Hi." Hiccup said then he gets punch,"Ow! I deserved that."

"That's for scaring me." Astrid said.

"I also did it because I love you so much." Hiccup bravely confesses. Astrid smile and pulls him for a kiss.

"That's for clearing and saving my family's name. Thank you so much and I love you, too." Astrid said as Hiccup pull her for a hug.

"Gods, you're so beautiful." Hiccup said in her ear causing her to blush. Did that really happen? Did Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III made the Fearless Astrid Hofferson blush? Well, apparently, he did.

"Thank you so much for clearing my family's spirit, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you." Astrid said again as she repeatedly kisses him.

"Astrid, if my family was being under tragic fate. I would do anything to clear my family's name or die trying. I love you, too." Hiccup said as he kisses Astrid again.


End file.
